Rarity's Time to Herself
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: She had just finished up the orders, her friends are too busy, and all the other places are out of the question. Boredom can happen to a lot of ponies, but for Rarity, its not really that bad when you walk in her high heels. She find the time to enjoy herself by going up into her room and, has a little fun. Warning Contains Clop, Bondage, Use of Toys, and Spanking.


**Rarity's time to herself.**

**Warning: Contains Bondage, Use of Toys, and Spanking.**

**And Anthro Ponies.**

* * *

"There you go darling." Rarity said with a smile, and wiped the sweat of her brow, filling the last order for her client.

"Thank you so much lady Rarity." The Client said with a smile. "I'll make good use of this dress." She said before she left.

"Come again soon." Rarity said with a smile, as the door slowly closed, and hitting the bell, as it clicked shut.

She sighed, and walked to her couch laying down on it, and stretched, placing an arm over her forehead, and under her horn, shielding her eyes from the natural light given off by The Princesses sun, it was not even noon, and she was already done with the orders she breathed heavily as boredom took place. Her friends were too busy with jobs of their own.

Fluttershy has gone off to a Family Reunion in Cloudsdale.

Applejack is too busy with harvesting apples, for her family and the other ponies of Ponyville.

Rainbow has to keep rouge clouds of the Everfree away from the town.

Pinkie Pie has to help the cakes, and care for the cake twins.

And Twilight got a bran new spell book given to her by her loving coltfriend, and was now hypnotised by it.

"Of all the worst thing that could happen this is The. Worst. Possi- oh who am I kidding I'm too bored for a dramma moment now." She said with a sigh, she had so much energy in her, and no way to use it now, and she had just done an order requested by Sapphire Shores, and it wasn't an easy dress to make to, it took her three days to make it, now their won't be any customers for a while, and other places were out of the question.

The Spa, was closed for renovations.

Theirs her favorite restaurant but she wasn't hungry.

Canterlot was too far away.

And even the fabric store was too busy.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, wrapping her body with her arms. 'I wish I could have a nice stallion to keep me company, a stallon big, strong, caring, gentle, and most of all lovable.' She thought, as she imagined the stallion of her dreams.

Carrying her into her bed, and admiring her beautiful figure. Slowly taking off her robe, with only the pair of panties keeping her covered.

He begins to massage her breasts that were D-cup but very soft, and sensitive. He licked on the nipples making her moan in pleasure, before he took one in his mouth gently sucking on it. Rarity squeaked when he was doing that making him doing it harder, but careful not to hurt her. He reaches for her other nipple and brushed his fingers on making her moan louder.

Rarity was massaging her own breasts, and pinching and pulling on the nipples under her shirt, and bra, she still had her eyes closed, and was licking her lips, she soon felt a wet spot on her panties snapping her back into reality. She opened her eyes and smelled the air. She sighed again and got up from her couch, walking up stairs.

She took of her shirt, and skirt, leaving her in a red bra, and panties, and black stockings. She walked over to the mirror admiring herself, but blushed when she saw her panties all wet now, she unhooked her bra, and let it fall off her body, showing her soft breasts, and hard nipples, she then took the sides of her panties, and slowly slipped them down the tension was rising inside of her, but she loved it.

As her marehood finally showed, the clit was showing and strands of her natural juices, and gel stretched, connecting from her own love to her panties a good four inches before finally snapping off. Her underwear was now on the floor, leaving the stocking on, but still exposed to the air of her own room now.

The scent of her lover was driving her wild, and it made her blush hard turning her snow white cheeks pink, she turned around showing her flank, and placing a hand on her thigh, sliding it up to her flank, right over her diamond cutie mark, before she gave it a nice slap with out thinking, she gasped a bit from the pain, but it soon turned into pleasure, she had a thing for being touched, and spanked by other ponies, be it Mares or Colts.

She lifted her tail up showing her tight ring into the mirror, and her glimmering marehood could be seen as well. She licked her lips eager to taste, and eat out her over love, and savor the taste of her juices, but she couldn't. She walked over to her bed and laid down on it, Enjoying the soft pillow behind her head, and spreading her legs out, above her was another mirror, the same size as her bed, she enjoyed looking at herself as she played with her self, it made her horny.

She began to play with her nipples again, now enjoying the feeling of how exposed to the air they were now, she reached her head over to one nipples, as her hand brought it forth, and began to suck on it, she enjoyed the feel of sucking her own nipple, and how soft and squishy her breasts were to the touch.

Once she stopped she spread her legs opened even more showing her marehood, she took her middle fingers and thumb, and placed them on each side of the outer walls and began to stretch them out, showing the pinkness of her insides, she shivered when the warms air touched her love, and she looked in the mirror again smiling. "Rarity you naughty mare you." She said with a slutty smile.

Her horn glowed with a navy aura, and out came a box from under her bed, it opened showing different kinds of sex toys, but her most favorite of all was a big orange, vibrating, and self moving dragon hood, a very special type of toy that is very popular at the local XXX store. She bit her lower lips, and was eager to put it in her, but now before making sure she wouldn't be bothered, she made sure to flip the sign to closed, and she locked the front door, and her room door, she used her magic to close the curtains, and turn on the lights. She got out a set of cuffs, a bar cuff for her legs, a blind fold, and a ball gag. Yes she was into kinky type of stuff for a long time now.

She placed the ball gag on, and then the blindfold, but made sure it didn't cover her eyes just yet, she put on the bar cuff on her legs, to keep them from closing up on her, then put the cuffs on and attached them to the bed post she was now bound to her bed unable to move her limbs. She then used her magic to set the Dragon hood dildo to auto, meaning it now had a will of its own now, as it was now floating in the air by itself.

It is why its the most popular toy in the adult store, it can be set to auto so the owner would not have to do the work at all, and it can pulse, pump, and even shoot cum like a real one, the only thing it was unable to do was get a mare knocked up.

Rarity then used her magic to place the blindfold over her eyes, which made her more horny. She could feel the toy prodding her, making her back arch up. It soon stuck the head inside, and it moved around making Rarity moan through the gag, before it slid inside, of her, coating it in her own juices, she moaned even louder than before, and struggled in her bounds, with no luck of getting out, and it turned her on even more.

The toy began to pump back and forth in her, she gasped with every thrust it did, it was also hitting her G-Spot a few times, sending pleasure through out her own body, and it was amazing. It then pulled out and went back into her, deep and the head moved around in a circle right on her G-spot again, making her squeal in pleasure, if she wasn't blindfolded you would have seen her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She was so close to cumming.

Her horn lit up again, and a second Dragonhood toy came out of the box, only it was red.

Those toys weren't really cheap as well it took her months to save up the money to but one of them, but the second one was a gift from Pinkie, she and her coltfriend did like to be kinky to.

The red Dragonhood then switched places with the orange one, and began to rub Rarity's clit with the base of it, making her moan and twitch from the sensation.

The orange Dragonhood began to prod Rarity's tight ring, and she leaked juices from it, it prodded her puckered hole, and slowly slid the head inside, stretching her anus out, it hurt a lot, because she rarely takes it up the ass. The orange toy slid deeper into her, and stretched deep in her bowels by a foot, she was really clean. It started to grow larger, until it was touching all the walls of her ass, and soon began to vibrate. Making her she was singing a song of pleasure from it it was no stallion of her dreams but these two toys were doing just fine.

The red on soon slid into her love, and began to pump back and forth inside of her, hitting her G-Spot with every thrust. She was leaking juices, as she was being Double Penetrated, and some were spraying out between her love, and the toy, it went deep into her, touching her G-spot again, and vibrated to, her legs were twitching and so was the rest of her body she moaned out loud, as her marehood exploded with hot juices, the rod toy pulled out of her, and she sprayed juices on the bed, her legs, and even some got on the floor, soaking into the carpet, and covers of her bed.

She panted, from the release she had, and used what little magic she had to undo the cuffs on her hands, once she was free, she lifted the blind fold, but left the gag on, the scent of her own cum filled the room now, it smelled warm and wet, it made her want more.

She turned over on her front and used her magic to bring out a two foot long leather paddle, that also now had life of its own now, and a glove that was now acting on its own accord, she put the cuffs behind her arms were now bound behind her, she laid down on the bed, and put the blindfold back over her eyes

The red toy returned into her love, and began to rut her again, even the orange toy was doing the same as well. Rarity struggled to close her legs but couldn't. The hand lifted her tail up showing her marshmallow ass, and the paddle, floated over it and laid itself down on her soft rump rubbing over her ass and making her moan in anticipation.

It then raised itself up and brought it back down on her ass with the sound of a hard slap sound filling the room. She screamed but the gag muffled it, and it left a pink mark on her beautiful rear. The paddle then did it again, crashing back down on her ass, right over the first slap only allot harder. making her scream again but the sound couldn't be heard from outside, which was a good thing to her.

The paddle then raised itself up again only higher than before, and sent itself at fast speed, crashing down on her ass with the sound of a shot gun blast, making her scream even louder, and making her back arch up, tears were leaking through her blindfold, and not seeing and barely moving made it even better.

The paddle then began to spank her, with every hard slap, sent a spike of pleasure through her body. and a new sensation every time, the toys began to faster than before making her gasp again, and the spanking of the paddle was bring her closer to the edge again, as she came for a second time, but that wasn't all the toys pumped harder and faster, and shoved deep into her shooing hot fake dragon seed into both of her holes.

The Red toy was filling her like a water balloon before it's seed leaked out and was oozing onto the bed.

The Orange toy was filling her bowls up with the hot seed it shot out nearly filling her up.

Rarity now felt nothing more than pure pleasure, and went to undo herself, but she was too weak from the pleasure, and sensation she was now feeling. She tried to get up until she felt another painful smack on her ass by the paddle, before it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

She was now feeling so sleepy, and she could barely stay awake, the toys carefully pulled themselves out of her, her ring was slowly closing up, and was now leaking out seed onto her bed, and her love was doing the same as well. The toys floated down on the ground, and stopped.

'I'll just wait until I'm well recovered to free myself.' She thought before she soon drifted off to sleep, in a puddle of her own self and her toys.

And it still wasn't even Noon yet.


End file.
